SAA
by CAuthoria-The Candidate
Summary: There is a special agency to those who have Superpowers or Anime Powers. Join some of these characters as they work to save their and other worlds from danger! OC Neptune; OC Plutia. Short Summary, I know... Not much to say except read and find out!
1. The Trials

S.A.A. (Special Anime Agency)

Chapter 1: The Trials

-Earth; S.A.A. Branch U.S.A.; San Diego, California- A grunt was heard as a middle aged man sailed across a brightly lit room. A dark skinned male about 18 stood up straight and looked at the older male as the male stood up.

"Okay, 05… You win again," the older male groaned.

"I told you not to call me that while we are in the agency," the younger male smirked as he helped the older male stand up.

"Okay, James… You are getting better and better at hand to hand combat. I am impressed," the male smirked as he cracked his back. James smirked and nods his head. This is James Scott… An agent of S.A.A. and a damn good one at that. Let me explain further… S.A.A. stands for Special Anime Agency. And, before you even ask… NO. This is more than just some Otaku fantasy club. They actually do secret agent missions with the powers they possess. The reason they have these powers is kinda similar to how mutants develop their abilities in X Men… Through a special D.N.A. strand that is graphed into their system at birth that grows as the host grows. There are several levels or the gene… It varies from Level 1 to 10. Level 1 is Average and Level 10 is Maximum Potential. James was a Level 9 when he was born and was gifted with many different powers. He was brought to the agency at the age of 5 and was raised by his father that ran the company. Anyway, James pumped his fists into the air and smiled.

"You have really grown these past 13 years… I am proud to teach you everything I could," the male laughed as he nodded his head, "By the way… Jared might need something with you."

"Dad needs me?" James said seriously, "I will be there in a few. Later, Barry," James smiled as he disappeared into a black portal that appeared behind him. James appeared next to a doorway and bumped into a female with sky blue hair and red eyes. Her C Cup bust size bounced up and down lightly as she lands on her butt and papers flew up into the air.

"Oh… Sorry, Nami," James said apologetically as he helped her to her feet. Nami glared at James and scoffed as she turned her nose up to the air.

"Please tell me you are not mad about the shower incident… That was not my fault! Vince tricked me!" James told Nami.

"You still should've known!" Nami frowned as she jabbed a finger into his chest and poked him several times, "That was my private time. Everyone knows that!"

"I am sorry! My room is where I spend my happy time! Not the damn shower!" James told her. Nami pouted and looked away with a frown.

"Look… I have a meeting to get to… You just don't cause trouble, okay?" the pale skinned blunette ordered.

"Who are you, my mom?" James told her.

" No… I am your girlfriend," Nami told him as she jabbed her finger into his chest again.

"In what universe do you claim to not hound me?!" James told her. Nami sighed and picked up the papers off the floor.

"I will be back for the loving… You better not run like last time. I told you… You are dead meat if you run from me, boyfriend or not," Nami told him.

"Straight up Tsundere! Calm down! I know by now!" James told her. Nami poked James on the nose lightly and giggled as she smiled sweetly.

"Bye," Nami giggled as she left. As she walked away, her hips swayed side to side while she walked away. James shook his head and knocked on the door in front of him. The glass door read, "Jared Clarence Scott, Director". The door opened and James was greeted with a male with a black fade on his head with glasses covering his brown eyes and the man wore a black business suit with a brown tie. He turned his chair to James and smirked.

"Hello, son. How was the training with Barry?" Jared smirked as he sat forward in his chair.

"Well… It was entertaining," James smirked as he sat in his chair, "What did you need? Is Gia all right out in the field?" Gia is James's younger 12 year old sister. She was also born a Level 9 like James. And, like James… She was also brought into the agency at a young age of 5. Their mother died after giving birth to Gia. So… This is their home.

"Gia is doing exceptional work out in the field, which is amazing news to us," Jared smiled, "But, that is not why I called you here." His demeanor grew serious as he leaned forward and had his elbows on the desk in front of him.

"You have heard of Trescout Co., correct?"

"The company that made the hovercrafts?" James asked seriously. Jared nodded and hid a small smirk.

"I am glad to see you paying attention during debriefing sessions," Jared said seriously. James rubbed the back of his head and nods his head.

"Sometimes it is kinda hard to stay awake during those sessions if I don't take it easy every now and then during missions," James explained. Jared then lets out a laugh.

"I know the feeling, son… Anyway, the Trescout Company just purchased some shady stuff under the radar, according to Gia. She sent me a report via secret transmission. They bought a whole boatload of trinium and carbon alloy," Jared explained as he looked at James.

"Don't you use that stuff to make a time machine?" James asked as he tilts his head.

"No… That is Platinum Sulfur Alloy," Jared said as he sat back in his seat, "Using those 2 conductors and the right amount of voltage creates a rift in dimensions. If they do that… They can go anywhere in the universe or other dimensions."

"I didn't know that…" James explained, "How do you know that?"

"It's how I transport some of our more advanced agents to train in other dimensions," Jared told James, "Soon… That will be the case for you, James. You and Gia… Ahem. Now, continuing on. I want you to go to Boston… Where their headquarters is based… And aide Gia in stopping their production of the dimensional rift. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, no problem… How soon can I leave?" James asked Jared.

"The earliest is tomorrow… Get some rest. I will contact you when preparations are complete," Jared said seriously as he stood up from his chair and pats James on the shoulder, "I am counting on you and your sister. Good luck."

"Yes sir," James said and stood up from his chair. He walked out the door and closed it behind him. Jared bowed his head and sighed while he glanced at a photo of his wedding that is placed on the table. He was standing next to a tan skinned woman wearing a beautiful white wedding dress.

"Tina… You would be so proud of our kids," Jared smiled as he picked up the photo and held it up slowly.

-Barracks; Later- James laid in his bed while he stared at the ceiling. He was lost in thought as a shadow creeped up to him. He sighed as the shadow pounced at him. He grabbed the shadow by the throat without looking and held it up in the air.

"Try again… You know not to make any noise when you sneak up on someone," James said as he looked at the shadow. It was a white haired girl about 14 with golden yellow eyes.

"Hey! Put me down!" she pouted as James looked at her.

"Okay," James said as he tossed her to onto the bed and continued to lay on his bed. She sat up and looked at James with an innocent look on her face.

"What is it, Momo?" James asked the girl. Momo is an agent that was born a Level 8 gunslinger. Even at birth, she could shoot or throw anything that could make it right on target. But, for the life of her… She could never sneak up on James correctly.

"Boo… You're no fun," Momo pouted as she looked away.

"Momo, knock it off… Move," Nami called as she hops onto the bed beside Momo, "So… Got a mission?"

"My dad put me on a very dangerous mission… It will be tough even with Gia helping me," James explained as he sat up on the bed, "Plus… I have to leave in the morning."

"Ohh… Can't we just… You know?" Nami said seductively as she crawled up to James and pushed the hair out of the way of her face, "I mean… I do love you, baka."

"Momo is here… You can't just…" James hissed as Nami kissed him on the lips, "Mmm!"

"Momo has something to do… Right?" Nami said as she glanced back at Momo with a glint in her eyes. Momo quickly raced away and Nami continued the passionate kiss with James.

-Meanwhile; Ultradimension; Planeptune- "So booooored…" a tired and mature voice called as a young woman laid down on a couch and yawned. She had long purple hair and wore a large blue parka that went down to her lower thighs and she wore thigh high blue and white socks under a pair of high laced dark purple shoes. She also had 2 blue D Pad hairclips in her hair.

"Neptune, I insist that you do work instead of lazing around," a small voice called. A small figure that resembled a fairy riding on a book hovered up to Neptune and looked down at her.

"Come on, Mini Histy… Can't a girl just rest?" Neptune pouted.

"Ever since the CPU Age period has passed us, you have stopped aging and became an adult finally… But, you still have to work! Everyone has to work!" the fairy told Neptune.

"Jeez… Calm down, Histy… I just need some rest," Neptune pouted, "I mean…You don't have to be Pissty again…" Histoire sighed and shook her head.

"Oh, who am I kidding? You are doing a good job… But, I wish you could be the best CPU you could be. I don't mean to push you so hard," Histoire told Neptune.

"Aww…" Neptune smiled.

"Neptuna!" a voice called as a girl about 14 raced into the living room with a paper that has a red A+ on it, "I got an A on my Science Test!"

"Ooh! Amazing job, P-Ko!" Neptune smiled as she hugged the girl. The girl giggled and smiled.

"I am proud of you, Peashy," Histoire smiled at the girl. Peashy wore a yellow and black striped sweater over a yellow undershirt, yellow tights, and black and gold shoes. She had a yellow headband on her head. She also had on yellow fingerless gloves.

"Hehehe… I am smart!" Peashy smiled.

"Heeeeyyy… What is with all the yelling?" a voice called as a woman wearing a see through purple nightgown with pink panties with a purple bow on the front and a pink and purple striped bra walked into the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Ploot, I got an A!" Peashy told the woman.

"You diiid? Great job, P-Ko…" the woman smiled as she patted Peashy on the head.

"Plutia… How long were you asleep this time?" Histoire asked.

"2 hours…" Plutia moaned as she covered her mouth, "Sooooo tired…"

"That's a new record," Neptune said.

"I know…" Histoire smirked, "Plutia, did you really have to pick that outfit for yourself? It shows everything…" Histoire sighed.

"I want a boyfriend…" Plutia pouted.

"That came out of nowhere," Neptune said seriously, "Why, Plutie?"

"Well… I am a grown woman," Plutia told them as she stretched her body out, "I want to know what love is."

"Isn't that a cliché thing to say, Ploot?" Peashy told Plutia. Plutia pouted as she looked at Peashy.

"Why you so mean, P-Ko?" Plutia pouted.

"Hehehe…" Peashy giggled, "Ploot is cute." Then, a big portal opened up behind them and hundreds of soldiers wearing bulletproof vests walked out of the portal pointing guns at the girls.

"What is the meaning of this?! Who are you?!" Histoire ordered.

"We are here from Earth… And, we are part of the Trescout Company. We ask that you show some cooperation and come with us… Otherwise… We would have no choice but to use lethal force," a voice said as a suave looking male with short and wavy black hair walked out of the portal. He wore a bulletproof vest and a military commander outfit on underneath.

"No way! We aren't going anywhere with you, pal!" Neptune argued. The commander sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Why must everyone be so difficult?" the male frowned as he shook his head, "Mendez."

"Sir!" a buff male called as he stepped up to him.

"Teach the bitches a lesson," the commander told him. Mendez nods his head and cracked his neck.

"Psh! You don't know who you're messing with!" Neptune told him as she stood up straight and was suddenly hit with a small tranquilizer dart. Neptune pulled the dart out and winced in pain. Mendez charged at Neptune and tackled her into a wall.

"Oof! Oww! Could you not… AAAAAAHHHH!" Neptune screamed as the wall gave way and she fell into the hole and out the living room to the ground several hundred stories below.

"Neptuna!" Peashy screamed as she raced to the hole and dove out after her.

"She is hot… Wanna bang, darling?" a few soldiers called as they surround Plutia.

"Eww… Get away, perverts…" Plutia pouted as she folds her arms under her breasts and frowned.

"You say that… But, you wear the most sluttiest outfit," one soldier smirked as he smacked her ass.

"I will get really angry… Leave me alone," Plutia threatened as she glared at them.

(Play Bring Me To Life by Evanescence)

"Come on, sexy honey… Let's have some fun," another soldier smirked.

"Fine… You wanna play? Okay…" Plutia smirked with an evil glint in her eyes. She was surrounded in a bright light and transformed into Iris Heart as she whipped the soldiers with her whip sword.

"Hahahaha! What's wrong, boys?! Let's have fun together! Don't get scared by me!" Iris Heart laughed as she whipped them with her weapon.

"What kind of demeanor change is this?!" one soldier called. Mendez grabbed the whip sword by one of its sections and pulled Iris Heart towards him. He held her in a tight bear hug and began to tighten his grip more and more.

"Gah! **Aaaaaaaahhhh!** What are you?!" Iris Heart screamed as she tried to break free. Then, Mendez was clawed across the face by a claw gauntlet. A young woman with long yellow hair lands on the ground and frowned at Mendez as he lets go of Iris Heart as she immediately returned to normal. Neptune knelt beside Plutia as Plutia shuddered in pain, holding her injured ribcage.

"Owwie… That really hurt. He is so strong… Like Copy strong," Plutia groaned, "What are these people?"

"I don't know… They are really hostile," Peashy said, "Histy! What do we do?"

"Not sure… This is a big problem. We cannot allow them to harm anyone on Planeptune," Histoire said seriously.

"If you only agreed to come with us in the 1st place, you wouldn't be in pain right now," Mendez told them.

"You… You aren't normal. I can smell it," Peashy told him seriously, "Are you some sort of supervillain?" Mendez laughed at the girl's curiosity.

"You could say that…" Mendez laughed, "I am your worst nightmare."

" _This guy is tough, by the looks of it… I have to protect Neptuna, Ploot, and Histy at all costs. Come on, Peashy… Remember your training!_ " Peashy thought as she took a fighting stance.

"Still not complying? Fine…" the commander sighed, "Mendez, show Miss Sugar Tits what Trescout soldiers can do."

"Yes sir!" Mendez smirked as he vanished. Peashy looked around in surprise for Mendez as he reappeared behind her. She focused her gaze and elbowed him behind her. He took a step back as Peashy grabbed him by the vest and threw him to the ground. Mendez got back up as Peashy took a fighting stance again.

"Hmm… You have some fighting prowess, girl. But, you are leagues behind my troops," the commander laughed. Mendez grabbed Peashy by the throat and slammed her into a wall. Peashy cried out in pain and shoved her gauntlets into his arm. Blood poured out of his arm as she kicked him off of her and she lands on the ground, coughing and holding her throat.

" _I was right… He is abnormally strong. This is gonna be a train wreck if this continues,_ " Peashy thought as she got to her feet.

" **Valkyrie Claw!** " Peashy yelled as she multiple slashed Mendez in the chest and ripped open his vest to claw into his bare chest. Mendez grabbed Peashy and smashed his knee into her stomach. She coughed out blood as she sank to the ground.

"P-Ko! Peashy!" Neptune, Plutia, and Histoire screamed in shock.

"You leave her alone!" Neptune yelled as she summoned her katana to her side and charges at Mendez. Mendez swats Neptune away and knocked her into Plutia.

"This guy is super tough…Like Final Boss tough…" Neptune groaned as she rubbed her head.

" _I can't… Beat him…_ " Peashy thought fearfully as she looked up at Mendez as he grabbed her by her throat and threw her over to Neptune and Plutia. Neptune caught Peashy in her arms and held her as Peashy coughed up blood.

"Now, will you comply?" the commander asked.

"Okay! Just… Leave P-Ko alone," Neptune said as she stroked the preteen's hair.

"Good… Take them," the commander smirked, "Do whatever you want with them."

"Thank you sir!" some soldiers smirked as they took the CPUs and Histoire into the portal.

-Stop Music-

-Earth; Boston; Outside Trescout Company; The Next Day- James brings his black and red sports car to a stop and gets out the car. He puts on a pair of black gloves and looked around as he teleports to the rooftop of a nearby building and saw a pale skinned curly black haired girl leaning on the edge of the building, looking through a rifle scope.

"I know you are there, Onii-Chan," the girl told James as she looked behind her. She wore a schoolgirl outfit which consisted of a black blazer with a red flannel shirt, a black and red skirt with red tights underneath, a pair of thigh high shoes, and a pair of red and black fingerless gloves.

"What is going on, Gia? Any activity?" James asked as he walked up to Gia and knelt beside her. Gia nods and looked out at the large 100 story building a few blocks away from their location.

"It's been quiet… Until the big boom that came from the building earlier," Gia told James.

"What do you mean?" James asked seriously as he looked at her.

"There was this big boom… And, there were dark clouds hovering over the building for a short while before it disappeared when you came up," Gia explained.

"I see… How dark were they? Hurricane dark or end of the world dark?" James asked Gia.

"2nd one," Gia told James seriously. James raised his eyebrows and frowned.

"That doesn't bode well… We better get moving," James told her.

"Travel by foot from here… It's the best option," Gia said as she stood up and cracked her back, (My back is killing me…"

"Well… I won't laugh," James told Gia seriously, "Let's stretch out those stiff bones!" James and Gia hopped off the rooftop and lands on another rooftop. They continued to leap from rooftop to rooftop until they moved to an alleyway.

"Okay… We go in, destroy the portal, and get out," Gia told James.

"I figured," James said as he pulled out a Kunai from his right thigh pouch.

"Okay… Here we go," Gia said as she took the Kunai and loaded it into the rifle. She points the rifle at a random high window and took the shot into the window. The Kunai hits the ceiling on the 40th floor.

"Nice shot… Okay, you know what to do," James told her. She nods and placed a hand on James's shoulder. They disappeared in a yellow flash of light and reappears at the window on the 40th story. They looked around and nodded at each other. They hid behind cover and James pulled out a silver Lightning Hawk magnum. He looked around and nods to Gia. Both quickly got out of cover and snuck out of cover to quietly race through the shadows. They stopped when they heard a voice around the corner. They stopped in the shadows and looked at some soldiers coming towards them. James nods to Gia and shrank back into the shadows. Gia holstered her rifle onto her back and pulled out a dagger. She pulled one soldier into the darkness and slit his throat while she covered his mouth. She laid him down on the ground and snuck behind the group of soldiers. James reappeared behind the soldiers and grabbed one as Gia stealthily grabbed another and dragged him into the darkness. James did the same and they found an empty room to drop the soldiers off into the room.

"What is this shit?! Who are you?!" one of them asked as Gia brought her dagger up to his neck. James walked up to him and frowned.

"You're gonna tell me what you Trescout assholes are planning with a dimensional gateway! Talk!" James hissed as he glared at him.

"You think I will spill my guts? Ha!" the soldier laughed.

"I can torture him, Onii Chan?" Gia asked James sinisterly.

"Not yet… One last chance. Gia never leaves a target untouched unless she gets what she wants," James told the soldier.

"Tch! Yeah, right!" the soldier laughed. Gia proceeds to cut a piece of the soldier's left ear off quickly. The soldier screamed in pain as he held his hand over his ear. James punched the man in the face and covered his mouth.

"The only reason I am not gagging you is that you have info. Talk… While you still have your limbs," James told him.

"All right! We are using it to take over other dimensions!" the soldier cried out in pain.

"What reason?!" Gia asked seriously.

"I don't know, I swear!" he panicked as he shrank back several feet while Gia continues to get closer to him.

"…" James folds his arms as he looked down at the ground.

"Why does Trescout want to rule dimensions? They are a vehicle company… Or maybe this is a front. In that case… We need to report this to HQ later. We need to finish the mission, Gia… Tie up that loose end."

"Yes, big brother…" Gia said as she pulled out a red handgun and shot the soldier in the head. He fell back with his brains splayed out behind him.

"So… What now?"

"We need to shut down the gateway and make sure it never opens again," James told Gia, "Shit. Forgot to ask him where the gateway was… My bad. Okay… Plan B. Find a schematic of this place." Gia pulled out her phone and held it up to James. It was a blueprint of the building they were in and it showed a dot of their location in the building and the gateway… Which was on the top floor.

"You had this the entire time?" James asked her seriously as he slapped his forehead. Gia smiled and nodded her head.

"Never mind… Let's move it."

-Later; Top Floor- James and Gia walked slowly out of the elevator they rode up on and looked around.

"That was very convenient," Gia said.

"I know… Now what?" James said. Gia looked at her phone and nods her head.

"It's down that corridor," Gia said as she points down to her left.

"All right… We shut this bitch down and get the fuck out of Dodge. Got it?" James told Gia. She nods and pulled out her sniper rifle. James pulled out a katana and held it in his right hand while he held a Kunai in his left hand.

"Okay… Move out!" James and Gia quickly and quietly raced down the corridor, staying out of sight from the overhead cameras that were watching the corridors. They came to a large metal sliding door and it opened for them to reveal dozens of scientists working on a massive arch that was sparking with electricity. They ducked behind cover and stayed out of sight as the door closed slowly behind them.

"Has the results came in yet?" one scientist, a middle aged man with spiky red hair, asked.

"Yes, Dr. Brunson… It was a success. The Strike Team should be back soon," a young female scientist with short blonde hair smiled.

"Good work, Ms. Ying," Brunson smirked as he pats the girl genius on the shoulder. She sighed and nods her shoulder. She graduated from college and was at the head of her class when she did. She was accepted as an assistant scientist at Trescout and worked under Dr. Brunson for 2 years. Why am I telling you her backstory? She will be a key character later on… Promise. Anyway, James and Gia looked at each other and snuck around the room and found their way to the arch.

"You know how to hack a dimensional gateway?" James asked Gia as she plugged up her wristwatch up to the arch.

"Well… To an extent," Gia told James, "Dad taught me."

"He taught me how to hack into a government mainframe," James told her, "Your talent is better, though." Gia smirked and brought up a holoscreen.

"Okay… As long as the gateway isn't shut off while I am hacking it… We should be golden," Gia told James as she typed on the holoscreen.

"Hey! What are you 2 doing here?!" a scientist called to them.

"I will cover you! Get hacking… And, do it as fast as you possibly can!" James told her as he charged out of hiding. Gia continued to hack into the gateway mainframe as James attacked the scientists. He came to Ying and stopped when he came up to her.

"You're Ying Dragon! Why are you working for these people?!" James asked her. Ying backed away from him and points a handgun at him. All the scientists stopped and looked at Ying.

"You're a brilliant scientist… You are better than this…" James continued as he grabbed the gun away from her. Ying blinked at him and a scientist raised an axe above his head as he was about to bring it down on James. Ying pulled James away and the scientist was shot in the head by Gia. She held her other wrist out as her band had a small gun attached to it.

"Ying, he is here to stop your greatest achievement! You save him anyway?!" another scientist yelled.

"Look, you need to get out of here… This isn't a place to play around," Ying told him seriously.

"Not without stopping that death machine you created!" James told her. Ying looked at him in confusion. The portal activates at that moment and hundreds of soldiers walked out of the portal. The commander and Mendez walked out in the middle of them with Peashy and Neptune tied up with them. Plutia is trapped in the middle of them.

"We have 3 test subjects for you, Brunson," the commander smirked.

"What the…" James thought as he stood up and held his sword out in front of him and his Kunai behind him.

"Who is this?" Mendez asked.

"Got it! Take this, you stupid portal!" Gia called as she pressed a button onscreen and the gateway closed followed by several large sparks that created a malfunction to the machine.

"What did you do?!" Ying called angrily.

"Now, it will take a long while to fix that shit! Haha!" Gia smirked.

"Gia… I don't think that was a good idea," James called, "These guys just kidnapped 3 people… From another dimension." Gia looked from behind the gateway and looked in shock.

"Oh… My bad," Gia said.

"It will take weeks to undo what you did!" Brunson yelled.

"Not without your lead scientist!" Gia called as she hoisted Ying over her shoulder, "Run, Onii Chan!"

"Oh boy…" James sighed as Gia disappeared. He looked back at the 3 CPUs and frowned.

"Help…" Peashy whimpered. James closed his right eye as black flames surrounded him.

" **Amaterasu!** " James yelled as the flames raced at the soldiers and ignited them in the flames. The girls broke free from the ropes and raced away from the soldiers. They raced to James and looked at him as his left eye bleeds.

"Are you okay?" James asked them. They didn't answer… But, they nodded at him.

"Good… Hold on tight." They held onto James as he disappeared into a small black hole and reappeared beside his car. Gia and Ying were already there sitting on a motorcycle.

"Head back to base… I will meet you there," James told Gia.

"Got it. Good luck, big brother!" Gia called as she rode off with a less than reluctant Ying riding along.

"Get in. I will explain later," James told them. They obeyed and James quickly drove off.

"Where are we?" Neptune asked seriously as she moved her long purple hair out of the way of her face.

"Long story short, this is Earth… My realm," James told her, "I think I can tell who you 3 are. Teen and adult versions of Neptune, Plutia, and Peashy, right?" They looked at James in shock.

"How do you know that?" Peashy asked her.

"I may not look like it… But, I know quite a bit about anime. My little sister and I are from this special agency that trains people like us to protect people from the shadows," James explained, "It is called the S.A.A. and we have basically Anime and Superpowers."

"Sounds like a bunch of bullshit," Neptune said seriously.

"Well, check it. How else could I do half the stuff I did back there?" James told Neptune. She blinked and sat back in her seat.

"Touché," Neptune pouted.

"So, explain to me how you guys are all grown up," James explained.

"Well… It's all thanks to the CPU Age period that just passed in Ultradimension," Plutia explained to James.

"Basically, we aged a couple years and became adults. We stopped after the period disappeared," Neptune said as she looked at James, "But… I lost my kawaiiness."

"That is a godsend," James muttered. Neptune glanced at James.

"Hey, buddy! At least I got tits!" Neptune told him as she bounced her breasts up and down, "Look at us for a second!"

"I like Plutia's growth the best," James smirked as he looked at her outfit in the rearview mirror, "Question is… Why are you dressed like you wanna bang your husband or something?"

"Because I want to try and impress someone," Plutia told James.

"Neptune looks like she don't change well," James joked, "I mean… It looks like you bought a bigger parka and changed its color.

"Stop teasing me!" Neptune frowned.

"Peashy looks like a full grown teen," James said, "So… How did you end up in that situation?"

"We have no idea. Those guys you set on fire… They kidnapped us and…" Neptune said as she looked at James. Plutia looked down and Peashy hugged her.

"They nearly gang raped Plutie…" James stopped the car suddenly and looked at Plutia in the rearview mirror.

"Seriously?" James said seriously. Neptune and Plutia nods at the same time.

"Just… God damn. I am glad I got you girls out of there," he said seriously as he started to drive again. Then, he looked in the rearview mirror and saw a large assault vehicle armed with a machine gun and a rocket launcher racing towards them.

"What the hell?!" James yelled, "Okay… Hold on tight! I have a tail to lose…"

-To be continued-…

On The Next S.A.A….

James and Gia deliver their report to Jared and get Neptune, Plutia, and Peashy adjusted to life in the agency. Also, James discovers a severe secret… Ying didn't manufacture just one gateway. She manufactured 7 of them! With one out of commission, the agency must work on finding the next gateway with the help of Ying and the CPUs. But, with 6 remaining gateways on standby… How will the agency be able to shut them down?! Tune in next time on…

S.A.A. Chapter 2: Secrets!

(Hoo, boy! This was all over the place… But, it seemed to work. Like Ultimension Jamtune, this story will have Omakes. Just not every chapter… I need to have a little leanway every now and then! Anyway, this is a side project I will be working on! Ultimension Jamtune is the main focus… And this one is the side focus. That's it… Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little introductory chapter for the things to come… This story will be action packed all the way through… So, hope you enjoy! And, I will see you all in the next chapter of either this or Ultimension Jamtune! Peace! A/N.)


	2. Secrets

S.A.A.

Chapter 2: Secrets

James sped up as soon as the girls buckled in their seats. They held onto each other as the car sped away from the assault vehicle that was chasing behind them.

"What is this shit?! Why are they chasing us?!" Neptune called as James looked in the rearview mirror.

"Calm down! I got this!" James told Neptune as he pulled out his Magnum and rolled down his window, "By the way… Can any of you handle a gun?"

"To an extent," Neptune told him.

"No," Peashy told him.

"…" Plutia didn't reply. James hands Neptune the gun and pulls down her window.

"Shoot out the tires if you can. Aim steady, mmkay?" James told Neptune.

"Yes, sir," Neptune said as she leaned out the window, "How much you wanna bet that I will miss every time?"

"300 dollars," James said bluntly, "If we are betting." Neptune looked back at James and frowned.

"You said how much."

"Shut up," Neptune said and began shooting out the window. Each bullet created a large dent in the assault vehicle behind them.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Well… At least you hitting that," James joked. Plutia giggles and Peashy slapped her own forehead and groaned.

"What? It was a good one!" James frowned as he made a sharp turn to the left.

"How can you joke around at a time like this?!" Neptune told James as she continues to fire the Magnum at the truck behind them.

"Well… I am known for being a serious dumbass," James told Neptune, "Kind of like you in a way…"

"Hey!" Neptune told him.

"I have to crack jokes every now and then! You know… To lighten the mood!" James told Neptune. She nods her head and gets back in.

"What?"

"I think I am out of ammo…" Neptune said sheepishly as she held the Magnum up to James.

"Neptune… It's a special type of Magnum… That has infinite ammo. How the hell is it out?" James asked Neptune. She looked at the gun and took the safety off. It reloads itself with a whole clip of ammo that came out of nowhere.

"Oh," Neptune said as she nods her head.

"See?" James said seriously. Neptune nods and leaned out the window to fire at the truck again. This time, one of the bullets curved into the front right tire and blew it out.

"Yeah!" Neptune cheered as she pumped her fist. The truck was unaffected by the loss of its front right tire.

"Uhh… James, was it?"

"Yes… What's wrong?" James asked as he looked at her.

"Hypothetically… Let's say I shot out the tire. Would a truck be able to keep going?" Neptune asked James. He looked in the rearview mirror at the truck.

"Hmm… There is no way of shooting out the other tires from your vantage point," James told her, "If Gia were here… She would shoot out the other tires. Damn it!"

"What do we do?" Plutia asked worriedly. James looked back at Plutia and blinked.

"Maybe there is something you can do…" James said as he looked over at Neptune and then at Plutia, "These guys have no idea about your powers. Why not show them what you got?"

"If I had room to breathe," Neptune told James. Plutia nods and rolled her window down.

" **Fire!** " Plutia called as she waved her left hand out the window. Fire sprouted out of the ground behind James's car and began melting the rubber on the truck's tires.

"Nice! Didn't know you knew how to do that so easily!" James smiled, "Got some practice?"

"Mmhmm! I trained myself," Plutia smiled as she nods her heed.

"Good on ya, Plutie," James told her. She blushed lightly and giggled.

"How does she get the nickname?" Neptune asked.

"Because…" James smirks as he looked at Neptune. Plutia blushed and looked away shyly. Neptune and Peashy looked at each other and blinked.

"I appreciate her growing up… Well… You know what I mean. I have another question. Do you girls still maintain your CPU forms or get new forms?" James continued.

"No. Our HDD stays the same," Neptune told James.

"Why? Shouldn't they age as well?" James asked.

"You want an hour long explanation on how the CPU Age period works?" Peashy asked as she leaned forward. James looked back at Peashy and shook his head

"No? Okay. I was ready, too…"

"Do you make straight A's in school?" James asked Peashy.

"Yep!" Peashy smiled.

"Can we not talk about this?! We need to concentrate!" Neptune told James.

"Okay… Is it still following us?" James asked as he looked in the rearview mirror. The truck was still going with spikes covering its tires.

"Holy crap!" Peashy yelled as she looked backwards.

"Now what?!" Neptune told James. James frowned and looked around. He saw a construction site where a building was being built.

"I got an idea… Get inside the window," James told her as he sped off towards the construction site. The truck sped off after them and the sports car drove into the site with the truck hot on its trail.

"Plutia, can I trust you?"

"Mmhmm!" Plutia nodded.

"Good… What about you 2?" James asked Peashy and Neptune. They agreed and James smirked.

"Good… That will help immensely. Hold on tight and wait for my signal!" James drifts his car around a sharp turn and the truck crashed into a wall of bricks. The truck backed out of the wall and sped after them again.

"What do we do?" Peashy asked.

"Plutia, rev up some electricity. Neptune, cut the passing pillars at a certain point… While Peashy will punch the remaining pillars at a certain point. Like…5 feet from the ground, I think. That is what Sylais usually tells me, anyway," James explained, "Once the pillars are knocked out of place… Plutia, you use the electricity to create lightning rods and trap them into place."

"Hai!" the girls agreed. Neptune and Peashy cuts and punches the pillars out of place in just the right position as James drove past the pillars. The truck aimed its mounted rocket launcher at the car and fired at them.

"Oh, crap…" Peashy called as she looked back. James winced and looked back at Plutia.

"What other magic can you use?" James asked Plutia.

"I practiced and practiced on many different types of magic whenever I wasn't napping or questing… I got a few surprises in store," Plutia told James as her hands started to glow a bright yellow, " **Ultra Thunder!** " Lightning rained down from the sky and hits the rocket launcher directly and blew it up on impact. The truck swerved after its mounted rocket launcher exploded.

"Whoa! Okay… I am pleasantly surprised, I admit," James said.

"Me too!" Neptune gasped. Plutia giggles and nods her head.

"Man, if I had backup, this would be 10 times easier," James frowned, "I mean… You know."

"We know… Another car would help immensely," Peashy said as she looked behind them, "What can I do to help?"

"Can you summon your gauntlets?" James asked Peashy.

"Not in my human form…" Peashy sighed.

"If only… Wait! Hold on!" James realized as he made a sharp turn to the right. The girls cried out in shock as they held onto something.

"What are you…" Neptune called.

"Shush! Let me work!" James told her, "Plutia, can you conjure up a smokescreen?"

"I can try… Umm… Oh! **Poofy!** " Plutia called as a large smokescreen appeared around them.

"Okay… You can't be serious. Poofy?" James asked as he placed his hands on the window.

"Yeah… Cotton was too weird," Plutia told James.

"And Poofy is normal?" James asked. Plutia nods her head innocently. The SAA agent rolled his eyes and sighed as he closed his left eye.

"What are you doing?" Neptune asked James.

"Getting us out of here," the black male told them as he gritted his teeth.

"The truck is gonna find us," Peashy said seriously.

"Hush… Let me concentrate for a second," James grunted. Then, the can teleports away in the smoke. The truck drove through the smoke and stopped suddenly as the driver got out and looked around.

"Where did they go, Silan?" a voice called from the car as a very slender woman got out the truck and looked at the driver.

"How did they disappear?" Silan asked as he looked at the woman seriously, "Let's try to patrol the city for them. Right, Victoria?" Victoria pushed her long black hair out of the way of her face.

"All right. Come on," Victoria said as she got back into the truck.

-S.A.A. Branch USA- The sports car appeared in a parking lot and the girls and James got out the car.

"Phew! That was closer than Vert's online raids!" Neptune sighed as she wiped her forehead.

"Yeah… I don't know about how intense those are," James sighed as he looked at Neptune. He then clicked a button on his wristwatch and the car honked.

"Kyaah!" Peashy gasped.

"Calm down… It was just my car alarm," James told her as he walked past her, "Come on. This way." He led them to an elevator nearby as the car sank into a hole in the ground.

"Cool…" Neptune gasped.

"Believe me now? You ain't seen nothing yet," James told them as he walked into the elevator, "Get in." The CPUs walked into the elevator and it closed behind them. The elevator went down several stories and stopped.

"Yaaaawn… Sooooo sleepy…" Plutia yawned as she hugged James's arm. He gently nudged her off him and blinked.

"I may like you… But I have a girlfriend," James told Plutia.

"Booo… No fair…" Plutia pouted as she puffed up her cheeks. James sighed and looked forward.

"Agent, please use voice recognition," a voice called.

"The light is my hope," James said seriously.

"Agent 05, welcome back," the voice called as the doors opened.

"05?" Neptune asked.

"007 was taken…" James frowned, "For good reason… That codename goes to my father."

"Ahh… Okay," Neptune said as she looked up at James.

"Welcome back, Jamie!" a voice called as Nami tackled him to the ground.

"Laaack!" James yelled as he fell to the ground. Nami giggled and kissed him passionately on the lips. Plutia had a look of visual shock on her face.

"Ohh… I heard a thunderclap from that one," Neptune said.

"I was waiting for you, you know!" Nami told him, "Not for very long, mind you… I wasn't worried about you or anything…"

"Tsun Tsun," James joked as he pats her on the head. Nami puffed up her cheeks and huffed.

"Baka," Nami blushed. Plutia pouted and looked away.

"Ahh… Right. Do you recognize any of these girls?" James told Nami as she and him stood up. Nami glanced at the CPUs and gasped.

"Purple, Yellow, and Iris Heart?! How?! They are all grown up!" Nami gasped. Plutia transformed and Iris Heart hovered in her place.

"Yes… You recognize me. Now… I wish to have your boyfriend," Iris Heart smirked.

"No," Nami said simply.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You are one of the few to say no to me," Iris Heart said seriously as she glared at Nami, "I always get what I want."

"Jamie is off limits," Nami told Iris Heart as she walked up to her, "Over my dead body."

"We will see about that," Iris Heart smirked as she summoned her whip sword. Nami puts up a Kendo fighting stance as she was surrounded in a golden aura.

"I guess you haven't met a Sayain before," Nami told Iris Heart, "Trust me… You will regret crossing me and MY man." James quickly got in the middle of them and pushed them back.

"That's enough! No fights on the premises!" James frowned seriously, "I can tell that you 2 won't get along easily… So, let me set the record straight. Nami, Iris Heart is usually like this… We need to learn how to deal with it until we get them back home. Iris… Nami and I are together. That will not change… I love her. So, calm your tits! Okay?" The girls lowered their guards and looked away from each other. James sighed and nods his head.

"Good… Now… This is my girlfriend, Nami Hildred," James told them. They looked at Nami as she bowed at them. I bet you are dying to meet everyone. Eh?"

"I know I am!" Neptune smirked as she looked at James.

"Let's get a move on!" Peashy smiled.

"This way, please," Nami told them as she led the group to a large meeting hall, "This is the Phoenix meeting hall. We all come here for either mission briefings or to report dimension shifts."

"It's how I found out about you 3," James told them, "Rather… My pops and Spitz found out about you."

"Spitz?" Neptune asked.

"That would be me…" a shy and scrawny voice called as a young guy about 13 walked up to them, "I am Stallion. But, the team calls me Spitz. I am the brains behind the Dimension Codex."

"Dimension Codex?" Plutia asked slowly as she looked at James.

"Look up," James told them as he pointed above their heads. They looked up and gasped. A large dome shaped device the size of an airplane hovered above them.

"You made that thing?!" Peashy gasped, "That must've taken so long to build!"

"2 months," Spitz said, "Including maintenance checks, bug fixes, and firewall failsafe. The usual."

"Whoa…" Peashy gasped.

"Has Miss Ying been complying?" Nami asked Spitz. He sighed and shook his head.

"Not really…" Spitz told them seriously, "She has been anything but cooperative."

"Who is interrogating her?" James asked Spitz.

"X," Spitz said seriously.

" **X?!** " Nami and James gasped.

"And she hasn't said anything helpful?!" Nami told Spitz.

"Sooner or later… They might send… HIM," James shuddered.

"Who's… Him?" the CPUs asked James.

"One of our strongest agents… And, the best interrogating one at that," Nami answered for James.

"He is also my teacher," James told them, "Let's make a stop to the interrogation block. We need to see this, you know. Dad might be there, overseeing it."

"Yeah… Boss won't let anything bad happen to our client," Nami told them. They quickly rushed off.

-Interrogation Block- "I told you, you are not gonna scare me," Ying told them seriously as she looked away.

"Not trying to, sugums," the brown haired female that sat on the opposite side of the table from Ying told her, "I am trying to tell you that this is not a place to be feared… You can work on anything you like here…"

"So? That's nothing to be scared about… I worked my whole life on that gateway," Ying told them, "Trescout has been nothing but generous to me. You people kidnapped me!"

"Is that how you see it? We are the bad guys?" the female said seriously as she stood up, "Have they told you what they plan to use the Gateway?"

"…" Ying didn't reply. She was never told what Trescout's true motives were.

"They kidnapped those 3 girls from their home… And you say we are the bad guys?" the female continued.

"…But…" she tried to argue.

"What would happen if they did that to other worlds beyond ours?" the female stated as she walked up beside Ying. Ying bowed her head and blinked.

"Look… I am not trying to patronize you. I want you to think. They knew you were the best option to work on their plan… You just fell into their spider web and got all tangled up into this," the female said seriously as she leaned onto her right shoulder. Ying looked up at the female and nods her head.

"Okay… Okay, you're right. I was blinded by my own curiosity… I will tell you everything I know on the portals," Ying told the female.

"Good," the female smiled as she stood up and walked to the door and knocked on it. Jared and Gia walked in.

"Nice work, X," Jared smiled as he bowed to the female.

"No need, boss… Anything you need," X smirked as she walked out.

"Now… I need you to be honest. How many gateways are there?" Jared asked Ying as he sat in front of her.

"…7," she said, "I made 7 by myself. They made more… Your kids deactivated one of them when they… Umm… Rescued me from Trescout. I regret making those Gateways now… Forgive me."

"No… This is not your fault, Ying. They deceived you… You made something most scientists would be amazed about. That is an impressive feat. All I can ask is for your help tracking them down," Jared told Ying seriously as he looked at her. She closed her eyes and nods her head.

"Yes… I will help you. Do you have a world map?" Ying asked as she looked at Gia. Gia pulled a holomap up on her watch and it showed Earth on the map.

"Okay… There are 2 in Japan… 1 in Canada… 2 in Italy… And 1 in the middle of the Pacific Ocean on a large freighter."

"Any specific locations?" Gia asked.

"Both Gateways in Japan are in the same location… Tokyo. The Gateway in Canada is in a small town in the middle of nowhere. There are the 2 Gateways in Italy… In 2 locations, Venice and Tarcel. And, the last portal in in the middle of the Pacific Ocean," Ying told them.

"Tarcel? That doesn't exist…" Gia said seriously.

"That's what I said… Until I was proven wrong. Trescout made a new city," Ying told them seriously.

"They made a new city?!" Jared asked seriously as he looked at the young genius scientist.

"How did they take these Gateways away from you?" Gia asked seriously.

"They didn't take them… I made it for them and gave them away," she said sadly.

"Well, that stinks," Gia sighed.

"Fortunately… We have agencies all over the world. This is one of the main bases of SAA… We trust that you will keep this all a secret," Jared told her seriously as he looked at her. Ying looked back at him and nods her head slowly.

"I will… Promise," she said seriously as she folds her arms across her chest. James and the CPUs came to the interrogation block at that time.

"Here we are… Is Dad here?" James asked as X looked over at them, "How did it go, X?"

"Not bad… She complied after I told her the truth," X told him as she folds her arms, "Who're they?"

"I'm Neptune, the main character of main characters!" Neptune called as she held her right hand up to the ceiling.

"I'm Peashy!" Peashy smiled.

"I am Plutia… Nice to meet you," Plutia said as she lazily waved to X.

"Right. Well… Your pops is in there, handling business. You would be surprised by how well Ying is complying," X told James.

"Really? That seems suspect," Nami frowned.

"…" James didn't reply as he looked at Nami.

"What?" Nami asked as she looked at James.

"It's unlikely that Ying is still under their influence," James told her, "If she is complying, give her the benefit of the doubt. Okay?"

"Fine… But, you owe me mister," Nami told him seriously as she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him deeply. Plutia frowned as she looked at the couple. Neptune scooted away from Plutia as James and Nami walked off. Plutia followed behind them and looked back at Neptune.

"Wait for me, Neppy… I will be right back," Plutia told her.

-End Chapter 2-

-Omake #1: JamesxNami… And Iris Heart?!-

Play Fire Meet Gasoline by Sia

-That Same Night- Nami moaned as she rode James's member fervently while she sat on his waist. She held his hands while she tilts her head back in ecstasy. James panted and moaned as well as he thrusts inside Nami.

"Jamie… Jamie! Ahh! Mmm! Yes!" Nami moaned as she gyrated her hips in a circular motion. Then, a brown tail swished out behind her and wrapped around her left arm.

"I forgot you had that tail," James joked as he grabbed the tail and lightly stroked it. Shivers shot up her body as she moaned from the touch. Plutia was watching this from a distance as she hid around a corner.

"No fair… He is too cute," Plutia pouted as she slowly pulled her panties down and moved her fingers to her womanhood. She strokes is slowly and moaned quietly as she breathed deeply. A light blush came across her face as she looked on at the loving couple.

"I wanna be part of it…" Plutia thought as her breaths slowly got ragged.

"Jamie! I'm close… Ahh!" Nami moaned as she looked down at him. He smirked and continued to stroke her tail. She had a small drop of saliva trail down her chin as she leaned in to kiss the male. Plutia leaned on the doorway and moaned a little louder just enough for her to be heard. Nami looked at the doorway as Plutia hid behind the doorway.

"Something wrong? Ahh…" James stated as he looked up at the female Sayain. Nami shook her head and felt her climax coming.

"Jamie! Ahh! Cumming!" Nami moaned loudly as her fluids sprayed all over his member. He shot his seed deep inside her and she lets out a squeak at the sensation. Plutia came to her climax and squeaked as fluids trickled down her legs. She panted as she sank down and panted.

"I only just met him… Why am I feeling like this?" Plutia thought as she slowly stood up and looked at her soaked hand, "Yet… I want to take him." She clenched her hand into a fist and was engulfed in a pillar of light. Iris Heart floats into the room and glared at Nami and James as they sat up and looked at her.

"Ahh… This is a problem," James said as he looked at Iris Heart. She hovered over to them and placed her left hand on her left hip.

"You do realize what must happen… Right?" Iris Heart told Nami, "Let's make a deal."

"I already said no," Nami stated seriously as she frowned at Iris Heart.

"Truce… We can share him… And I will not torture either of you. If no… -Summons whip- It is punishment for him. Deal?" Iris Heart smirked devilishly. Nami frowned and then softened her look as she looked back at James.

"I don't want him to get hurt… But, I don't want to listen to her. Crap…" Nami frowned as she looked down. She sighed and nods her head. Iris Heart smirked and hovered up to them.

"Good… Because, I want to have a threesome," Iris Heart told them as she removed the corset like bodysuit from her body and revealed everything to them.

"A Sayain and a CPU having sex with you… Did you think your life would go like this?" Nami asked James. James shook his head as he looked at Nami.

"I didn't. But, let's try to suck it up," James told Nami as Iris Heart floats up to James and stops in front of him as Nami moved to the side.

"Be gentle with him… He is very delicate," Nami told Iris Heart.

"My silken touch will be anything but painful…" Iris Heart giggled as she looked at James and got on her hands and knees, "I will be patient. Promise. Besides… I have matured, after all. Not a lot… But, I have matured." She then licked James's member and giggled at James's reaction. He twitched and shuddered.

"How cute. What kind of reactions will you make for me?" She then stroked his member as she began to finger her womanhood with her index and middle fingers. Nami blushed and looked at James as she kissed him. The lavender haired sadist CPU then proceeded to enter the whole member into her mouth and lets out a moan. Nami pulled away from the kiss and tilts her head away from him as she blushed and blinked.

"I will be back soon. Let me know when you are done," Nami told James as she stood up and vanished. James sighed and moaned as Iris Heart continued to suck his member. Then, grabbed the sides of her head as he shot his seed into her mouth. Iris Heart moaned and released from his hold. Thick streams of cum dripped down her chin as she giggled.

"Naughty boy…You know how this works, you know," Iris Heart told James as she pulled him towards her and kissed him, "You are the first to take advantage of me like this…"

"Good… I will be the only one," James smirked as he placed his hands on her hips and placed her on the bed, "I want to make sure this is what you want… Nami is cool with it and I look out for Nami."

"Yes… I know we have known each other for a short while. I want you for some reason… But, if anyone else says otherwise… I will set them straight," Iris Heart said as she looked at the camera, "We accept no hate or flames here… Otherwise, your punishment will be severe if you hate this story." James sweatdropped and shook his head.

'Disregard that, please," James thought as he glanced at the camera behind him, "Anyway… Let's continue."

-Omake End-

(Okay… I know what I said about rushed romances. But, this time I know what I am doing. You know, I was planning to pair myself up with Plutia anyway…But, like Bradley… Why not have a harem of just 2? Nami and Plutia are the only ones I am gonna have in my harem. So… Anyway, let's continue. If you guys wanna see more of my old stories, just PM me and we will work something out. Mmkay? Thanks again and Peace Out, my Authorians! A/N.)

Next Time On SAA...

Our heroes get a close encounter in the worst kind from an unknown assailant as they are attacked by a ghost. Also, James meets an old face from his past. Who is this mysterious youth that brings James some news about Trescout? Find out in…

SAA Chapter 3: A Vast Network!


End file.
